When Ex-Angels Gets Sick
by The Poison of Love
Summary: Castiel gets sick and his husband, Dean is there to take care of him. As well as put up with his stubbornness.


Dean was up before his husband, Castiel. He could tell the moment he saw him asleep when he was awaking up himself and the warmness he felt at the close proximity to the ex-angel that he was ill. 'This is going to be a fun day.' Dean told himself under his breath as he got out of bed, expecting Castiel to deny the fact that he's sick, thus, not wanting anything that might make him feel better. He walked down to the kitchen and started making his own breakfast and coffee.

Castiel shuffled into the kitchen late that morning, which in itself is unusual for the now human fallen angel. As he would often be the first one awake in the bunker. He had a thick blanket wrapped around his shoulders, the thickest one he could find in the whole building. His skin was a sickly pale, he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was sticking in every direction in unorganized chaos. Overall, he just looked like complete and utter shit.

Dean looked up at him when his lover padded into the room in even worse condition than he saw him in earlier that morning. "Morning, Angel. How are you feeling?" He asked the blue eyed man before him who was swaying slightly, he looked half conscious.

Castiel coughed a few times into his arm before he was able to answer Dean's question. "'M okay.." His voice was even rougher than normal. He then shuffled towards the coffee maker to start making some coffee for himself.

"Yeah, I can hear it." Dean got up and moved towards Castiel, standing behind him as he put a hand on his forehead as he started to make his coffee. "Yup, you're definitely sick, Baby. How's your throat feeling?"

"I said that I'm fine, Dean." Castiel insisted and kept making his coffee.

Dean stopped him and looked into his blue eyes, glassy from the fever. "No you're not. You are sick. Go back to bed. I'll make you some tea, coffee will just kill your throat. You like honey right?"

"Yeah, I like honey. No, I'm not going to go to bed." Castiel said firmly.

"You really don't have a choice here." Dean said, still looking into his eyes.

Castiel sighed, seeing that he wasn't going to win this one. "Fine. Could I just sit at the table instead?"

Dean shook his head. "No, it's cold in here. You should be all bundled up under the blankets."

"Well, that's why I have a blanket." Castiel wrapped the blanket around himself tighter.

"But your feet are still bare so you will feel cold anyway." Dean argued.

"What if I sit without my feet touching the ground? Then they wouldn't be touching the cold cement." Castiel coughed a couple more times.

Dean chuckled a little at that. "You know; you're acting like Sam when he was five."

"That wasn't a no." Castiel walked to the kitchen table and perched himself on a chair, his knees tucked to his chest and his head resting on top of his knees. The blanket still wrapped around him.

"Promise to go to bed when you finish your soup that I am making you too?" Dean asked as he fixed the blanket around Castiel

"Only if you come with me. I'll get lonely otherwise." Castiel mumbled, obviously sleepy.

"Okay, Deal." Dean smiled and quickly made the tea for Castiel

Castiel, while perched on a chair at the table started to doze off. He almost fell off the chair because of it. He was out by the time Dean had made his tea. Dean walked over to the table with Castiel's tea with honey and a slice of lemon. He set the light blue mug with a little bee that Castiel had made at some couple's pottery class that he dragged Dean to on the table. He sighed when he saw that Castiel was asleep. He carefully picked Dean up, cradling him in his arms. Castiel stirred a bit when he was picked up.

"What're you doing?" He mumbled sleepily.

"I'm taking sleeping beauty to bed." Dean said softly.

"No…" Castiel protested weakly.

"Yes…" Dean smiled and put Castiel, still wrapped in the blanket on the bed, tucking him in.

Castiel tried to get up but he was gently pushed back down by Dean's strong hands. "I don't want to rest."

"Cas, please. You just fell asleep. Don't fight me here, would you?"

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." Castiel pouted, still trying to get up. Dean rolled his eyes and laid down on the bed instead. Castiel watched Dean for a moment before laying down and shuffling into his arms.

Dean smirked slightly and wrapped his arms around Castiel. "Thought you didn't want to rest…"

"I don't" Castiel muttered.

"Then go back to the kitchen." Dean said quietly, pretending to be tired. "I want to rest and you don't so…"

"I know what you are trying to do." Castiel peered at Dean.

That only earned a grin from Dean. "Yeah?"

Castiel turned his head away from Dean and sneezed. "Yeah."

"So what am I trying to do then?" Dean questioned.

"You are trying to trick me into resting." Castiel answered, looking down at Dean.

Dean laughed at this, even though this was exactly what he was doing. "But I'm tricking myself too, Sherlock…"

Castiel shrugged. "But your main objective is to get me to rest."

"But I told you to go to the kitchen if you wanna… to the cold, lonely kitchen…" Dean said the last bit slowly.

"I don't wanna be lonely though." Castiel coughed a few times, covering his mouth.

"Your choice, Cas…" Dean chuckled and covered himself with the sheets. He yawned and closed his eyes, still pretending to sleep.

"No… Don't fall asleep." Castiel shook Dean lightly to keep him awake.

"W-What… Why?" Dean looked up at Castiel.

"Because then there will be no one to keep me company, or take care of me." Castiel whined.

"You can always go to sleep with me though…" Dean closed his eyes again.

"But that would mean I would be resting." Castiel yawned quietly.

"Okay, no sleeping then. Lay down and we'll talk about stuff, hm?" Dean knew that Castiel would fall asleep soon enough, the yawn was a tell.

"Okay… like what?" Castiel laid back down.

Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel. "Hmm, dunno. What's your favourite food?" He thought that the boring questions would get him to sleep faster.

Castiel thought for a moment. "Burritos. There are so many different options you can have with them."

Dean smiled and nodded. "I'll make you some when you get better. My favourite is pie."

Castiel nodded. "I know it is."

"What about drinks? What do you like the most." Dean grinned.

Castiel was wondering why Dean was asking questions that he already knew the answers too. "Coffee. Tea is a close second though."

"Good, okay. I love beer." Dean laughed softly and forced a yawn.

Castiel yawned a little and cuddled into Dean a bit more. "I know that too."

"Mhm." Dean smiled and rubbed Castiel's back softly, speaking a little quieter to try and lull him to sleep without him noticing. "Do you prefer cats or dogs?"

"Cats." Castiel said immediately. "If you weren't allergic to them I probably would have brought one home by now."

Dean grinned. "I prefer dogs but yeah, allergies suck, sorry…" He forced another yawn again, this time a bit louder.

Castiel yawned again and buried his face into Dean's chest. "It's okay…" He murmured sleepily.

Dean smiled, seeing that his plan was working and kept tracing his fingers along Castiel's back lightly. Castiel relaxed even more, melting into the mattress. "Do you prefer Winter or Summer?"

"I like Spring better than both of them… Because then I get to see a whole bunch of different plants and animals." Castiel was still trying to fight off sleep.

"True that, I like spring too. It's like everything, the whole world is waking up during Spring, right?"

"Yeah, right. Everything is always so pretty." Castiel murmured, starting to doze off.

Dean nodded and kissed Castiel's head, and kept talking. "What about… do you prefer mountains or the sea?" Dean was whispering now.

"I like the sea better…" Castiel murmured and soon fell asleep.

Dean smiled and watched over Castiel for a few minutes to make sure he was asleep. Castiel snuggled into Dean as he fell into a deeper sleep and tangled their legs together. Dean sighed at this and slowly untangled himself from the ex-angels grip. At the movement, Castiel rolled over to face away from Dean and curled into himself. When he got up Dean covered Castiel and fixed his pillow carefully, so he wouldn't wake him before going back to the kitchen and quickly making him the soup and heating up the tea that he promised. When Dean left Castiel didn't sleep very well. When he left, his nightmares arrived. When Dean came back he saw that Castiel was shaking in his sleep, scared. Dean quickly put the tea and food on the nightstand and sat on the bed, shaking Castiel softly.

"Hey… Cas, wake up…"

Castiel's eyes shot open and he scrambled away, not realizing at first it was a dream.

"Cas! Cas, it's me… I'm here…" Dean said softly, reaching a hand to Castiel. Castiel looked terrified of Dean. He shifted away. "Cas… honey, it's me, Dean… You had a nightmare."

"I-It was a dream?" Castiel let himself relax a tiny bit. "All of it?"

Dean nodded, speaking softly. "Yes, all of it. You fell asleep, it wasn't real, I promise…"

Castiel also nodded and moved back to where he was.

"I brought you tea… and some soup." Dean said softly.

Castiel looked over at Dean and saw the tea and tomato rice soup. Thank you, Dean." Before either of them reached for anything Castiel hugged Dean tightly.

Dean smiled softly and pulled Castiel into his lap. "Are you okay now? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I- I don't know. You probably wouldn't want to hear about what I dreamt about."

"No, I do want to, really…" Dean smiled slightly and kissed Castiel's nose.

"I dreamt that you hurt me. And you were saying all these mean and hurtful things to me as you did." Castiel admitted sadly.

"Oh…" Dean gulped and saddened. "But… you know I wouldn't… right? Not even for a second." To that Castiel nodded. "I promise that you are safe here…"

"I know I am." Castiel mumbled. "But every time you leave me while I am asleep I have nightmares. That's why I never go to bed before you no matter how tired I am. And why I wouldn't go to bed earlier before." Castiel muttered.

Dean nodded slowly and sighed. "I'm sorry… I just wanted to make the soup… I won't leave you again, I promise."

"I know you did. It's okay." Castiel mumbled and Dean nodded and hugged him tighter. Castiel let himself relax again as he hugged him back.


End file.
